objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Macaron Madness
Ep. 0:Signups Godly Macaron:Hey Guys, GM here. I would like you to sign up for my Camp. Here are the characters Acai (FoodCrumblesOfficial) (Male) (The Salty Reporter) Almond (FoodCrumblesOfficial) (Female) (The Smalltown Girl) Apricot (U4Again) (Female) (The Traveler) Cherry (Nemolee.exe) (Female) (The Wannabe) Chocolate (FoodCrumblesOfficial) (Female) (The Dreamer) Coffee (FoodCrumbleOfficial) (Female) (The Unapologetic) Grape (U4Again) (Female) (The Social Butterfly) (18th) Hazelnut (U4Again) (Male) (The Akward Guy) Lavender (U4Again) (Female) (The Try-Hard) Lemon (U4Again) (Male) (The Innaproppriate Guy) Orange Blossom (Nemolee.exe) (Female) (The Sweet Devil) Passionfruit (FoodCrumblesOfficial) (Female) (The Scholar) Pistachio (FoodCrumblesOfficial) (Male) (The Strategist) Raspberry (U4Again) (Male) (The Flamboyant) Rose (Nemolee.exe) (Female) (The Rebel) Salted Caramel (Nemolee.exe) (Male) (The Rich Kid) Strawberry (Nemolee.exe) (Female) (The Bookworm) Vanilla (Nemolee.exe) (Female) (The Mary Sue) GM:So, three users need to sign up. They need to choose 5 macarons, And 1 Custom macaron. 18/18 GM:SIGNUPS ARE OVER! Raspberry:You Don’t need to yell that Megaphone so loud in my ear.... GM:It’s more fun when I do. Anyways, I will be assigning macarons to teams formed out of the macarons chosen by their respective users. I will be giving you 3 hours until the first challenge. Raspberry:Lavender, Hazelnut, Apricot. Let’s form an alliance. Hazelnut:Okay..... Lavender:Who do we target...? Apricot:Let’s not start targeting right away. We might get ourselves targeted. Raspberry:Yeah. Like for example....(grabs Hazelnut) If I vote this idiot to long And target him.....(grabs Apricot) This girl might vote for me. Meanwhile..... Rose:Hey Guys- Salted Caramel:Rose! Just in time! So, Raspberry just formed an alliance. Which means.... Cherry:I should become a Flamboyant too? Salted Caramel:.......It was pretty obvious. We should make an alliance too. Cherry:Jeez. Sorry. Vanilla:We should try the same tactics as them. They seem pretty smart. Cherry:We should get another person in here. (The 4 go around Strawberry, Who is currently reading Wayside School) Strawberry:Chapter 10:Mr. Gorf- Cherry:HELLO! WE’D LIKE TO INTERRUPT THE STUPID BOOK YOU ARE READING SO YOU CAN BE IN OUR ALLIANCE! Salted Caramel:Try not to piss her off too much. She might not join us, or even vote for us. Strawberry:Talk to me Later, when I reach Chapter 19. Salted Caramel:And I didn’t even need to use an example. Meanwhile....... Coffee:I think we should go solo. Passionfruit:I think so, we don’t want to be targeted. Acai:Okay, Whatever. Pistachio:I was thinking we’d make an alliance Guys! (The 3 stare At Pistachio) Pistachio:Okay maybe Later...... GM:EVERYONE! The first challenge is a simple “Which Box” challenge. It’s simple, pick Box A, Box B, orrrrr Box C. Everyuser chooses a seperate box. There will only be one winner. GR:Soo..... First Place was FoodCrumblesOfficial. Second place-Nemolee.exe, And U4Again’s Team is up for elimination Elimination GR:Everyone cast your votes in the voting box. GR:Safe is..... Apricot Lemon Hazelnut Lavender....... Raspberry. Grape, you are eliminated. Episode 1:SU quiz GM:I am a big fan of Steven Universe, so....the next challenge is a quiz! 10 Questions in all. Question 1(Easy):Is Garnet a fusion? Question 2(Easy):What was the first Fusion that Pearl ever took part in? Question 3(Mediocore):Which two fusions were introduced in the episode “Earthlings”? Question 4(Mediocore):Can Steven Fuse with other humans? Question 5(Mediocore):Can Steven fuse with other gems? Question 6(Medium):What is the first Diamond to be shattered? Question 7(Medium):Which Of these is a real gem? Onyx Topaz PictureJasper Spinel Question 8(Medium):Which Of these shows have been in a crossover with Steven Universe? (Unikitty! The Amazing World Of Gumball Uncle Grandpa Total Drama) Question 9(Hard):Why did Homeworld Ban Gem Fusion? Question 10(Hard):Which Of these Off-Color Gems is a Fusion? (Rutile Padradscha Fluorite) GM:Also, you are allowed to use YouTube and SUWiki. Strawberry:Well, I read every SU comic..... Lemon:I am screwed. Acai:Whats wrong Lemon? You look like you just got $hat on by Harambe. Lemon:I don’t know the answers to any of these questions. Acai:Well, I‘ll Help you. Lemon:Thanks! Results GM:U4Again....did not do the challenge. Everyone else got so close! Only 2 or 3 Questions missed. Elimination GM:So...Lavender... Raspberry And Hazelnut are safe. Apricot..you are Eliminated. Apricot:Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! I’ll come back big someday! REAL BIG! Episode 3:Astronomy Adventure (And AM 1) (Music Plays) (The Camera pans to an aftermath room with Hawkodile and Dr. Fox on a couch, and Apricot and Grape on the posts along with Unikitty And Puppycorn) Hawkodile:Hey dudes! This is the MacaronMadness AFTERMATH! I’m Hawkodile! Dr. Fox:And I’m Dr. Fox! Welcome to MM AM! This is Were we will be watching the challenges on some episodes! We’lldo this Every 3 episodes! (On the TV) Godly Macaron:In This Challange, I’m putting your Astonomy knowledge to the test! I’m sending you on a wild goose chase! Literally. My pet goose, Mrs. Princess Blossom the 3rd Respectively, has somehow gotten all over the solar system! Before that, she stepped into a cloning machine. And now there are 3 Of her! Her clones are on three of the 8 planets! I’m giving you all a list of the requirements of the planet she is on, and a rocket. (GM hands the notes out) Team Nemo’s note: The planet the Clone is On has the following: Storms Rings Moon(s) Cold Weather Blue Coloring Spins Sideways Team Undhee‘s note: Storms No Rings No Moons Hot Weather Orange Coloring Spins Standing Up Team FCO’s note: Storms Are Unlikely No Rings No Moons Weather Depends On Which side you’re facing Gray Coloring Spins Standing Up GM:Good luck! (In the Aftermath room) Hawkodile:Place your bets guys! Unikitty(Cheering for Undhees Team):The Sun? Puppycorn(Nemo):Neptune! Neptune! TRY NEPTUNE! Grape(Cheering for FCO):Mars?......... Apricot(Cheering for FCO):Try.......um....Er...Venus?! I MEAN- Dr. Dox:Well bets are in! Let’s see! Category:Camps